How to care for your GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES Unit!
by ChaoticOKMA95
Summary: Hey there valued customer. Thank you for your purchase of the GRIMMJOW Unit. Please read this guide so that you can learn how to care for your very own Unit. Rated T for Language. No flames please.


_I DO NOT OWN BLEACH OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS – BLEACH BELONGS TO TITE KUBO._

-START OF GUIDE-

GRIMMJOW JAEGERJAQUES: OWNER'S GUIDE

Congratulations valued customer! You have just purchased Model Number 6 of the GRIMMJOW unit in our Espada Catalogue in section 'E'. This is your Owner's Guide that should address all basic information about GRIMMJOW.

_Bleach Industries – Because no one else cares about the customer but us._

NAME: GRIMMJOW Unit – SEXTA ESPADA – Bleach Catalogue 'E'

DESIGNATION: Aggressive, Possessive

ASPECT: Destruction

RESSURECCION CODEWORD: Grind, Pantera!

MANUFACTURING DATA: 19/02/12-08:29

MANUFACTURING COMPANY: Bleach Industries – Section 10

STATISTICAL HEIGHT: TALL

STATISTICAL WEIGHT: AVERAGE

.

ATTIRE/CLOTHING

(QUANTITY-TWO) Arrancar/Espada attire: White Jacket and Hakama outfit.

(QUANTITY-ONE) Pantera Katana: Complete with sharpening kit/set.

(QUANTITY-ONE) Resurrección Attire: White bandage structure, complete with black claws.

(QUANTITY-ONE) Medi-Heal Kit and Bacta Tank: For fast-purpose regeneration.

.

STEPS 1-5

When removing the box, this step is very important for the GRIMMJOW unit as it's been known to be rather unpredictable. In some cases, it was brought to the Bleach Industries' attention by our agents that it would act differently and causes some of the following scenarios:

Attempt to claim a mate, i.e. Non-consensual relations with owner of female gender

Attempt to kill/destroy any nearby units, regardless of affiliation or power level/rating

When obtaining your box from the delivery men, make sure they've given you the correct package. They have been known to recently change orders and steal our mascot to sell him instead, due to the new tax policy reducing their income. If we find out that those lazy bastards have conned us again and stolen our friend, we'll shove a NNOITORA's SANTA TERESA up their rear-ends. Place the box in an open room and unfold.

Your unit will be active, note, so be prepared for any hostile behaviour. Your unit will step out, already equipped with the Arrancar Attire and Pantera Katana, so you may be at risk. Quickly introduce yourself before he becomes angry, making sure to state you're the unit's master and this is his new home. Warning; this does not automatically mean the unit will give you any command. He may tell you to *fuck off* (male owner) or attempt an early domination tactic (female owner).

This unit has problems with being respectful and is rather rude as well as being a strict and firm demonstrator of the "kill what moves or breathes" policy. Give the GRIMMJOW unit some available sustenance. Your unit should begin to give you some respect by then. If he's still hostile then back away. Oh, by the way, don't rush, you won't get far if you try to run. We manufactured GRIMMJOW to be faster than you, not to mention stronger and we even gave him a sword.

If you're insured by the Bleach Industries, then we will send your body to the SOUL SOCIETY Industries to be revived. Be warned that due to his aggressive nature, he tends to be hormonal and quite sexual towards the owners of an opposite gender. Note that this will be addressed throughout the guide. Now read on for how to care for your GRIMMJOW.

.

PROGRAMMING

SEXTA ESPADA (Default) – Your GRIMMJOW unit will play out life as he does in the manga/anime, fighting/killing opponents, beating people up and generally being a nuisance. There's a possibility that he'll also do the same to you if you're not careful. If you're on bad terms, then he'll also try to hurt you in any way possible. Your unit tends to make rash and irrational decisions on this setting.

BODYGUARD (LEVEL ONE - Locked) – Your GRIMMJOW unit will start to care more about you as you help him through his extended life (2000 years approximately). He'll also start to bother to help you (sometimes) with anything you require. Has a habit of beating up people who cause strife in your life. Your unit makes careful yet still slightly bad decisions on this setting.

MOTIVATOR (LEVEL TWO - Locked) – Rarely, your GRIMMJOW Unit may offer some words of insight, though this only happens when you have escaped a dangerous situation that he most likely rescued you from. Here, he'll attempt to give you motivation, in harsh or rude words. Your Unit makes the right decisions and attempts harsh sensitivity towards the owner.

PARTNER (LEVEL THREE - Locked) – This one is self-explanatory, depending on nature of your intended partnership. The sub-modes of this are Sexual, Sparring, Housekeeping, Marriage (female owners only, sorry guys). Be warned that in all of these sub-modes, GRIMMJOW is rough and edgy. Your Unit makes the right decisions and is protective/possessive on this setting.

RESSURECCION (LEVEL FOUR – LOCKED) – With this mode, your GRIMMJOW will become everyone's favourite type of animal. This allows him to start being able to defend you from virtually anything, even using and defending your doomed self from CERO and BALA, and if he's feeling in a generous mood, even a GETSUGA TENSHOU. Be wary though, as his instinctual nature to hunt and claim has been released ten-fold. In this mode, confrontations WILL occur if he meets an ICHIGO Unit.

AVATAR OF DESTRUCTION (LEVEL FIVE - Locked) – Your GRIMMJOW unit will become the aspect of destruction in this state as he kills anything that walks on two legs and destroys structures. This is mostly caused by neglect or outright owner submission. This is most likely where the above scenarios occur. Your unit tends to make extremely bad decisions and will most likely end you.

.

RELATIONSHIPS

OWNER – Depending on choices you make, these two endings will occur.

- Good – He listens to you and follows most commands. He maintains a stable relationship with owner and can (if you wish of course) eventually end up a relationship between you and the Unit.

- Bad – He ignores everything you say and attempts to perform antagonistic acts. Eventually ends up in the submissive owner being dominated in every way by the GRIMMJOW unit.

ICHIGO: Will only attempt to kill, maim or in any way antagonise this Unit. We don't currently know why, but he hates this particular Unit with a passion to rival the suns. He may rant on about this Unit often saying, "I hate those damn eyes!" Leave him be if this occurs or feel free to be torn apart in an instant because of your stupidity.

ULQUIORRA: Rather negative towards this Unit, do not have both under the same roof unless you want your house destroyed. Due to GRIMMJOW's sadistic and teasing nature, he can't resist a quick jab at the way the emo-ish Unit looks.

ORIHIME: This is strange and all-kinds of messed up odd. We don't have any data on this one yet because apparently all Units suffered a temporary shutdown after the Hueco Mundo line receded. All we can say is to be careful. Due to ORIHIME's nature we can only assume that GRIMMJOW will attempt to assert his dominance over her. This may end in bad terms on your part.

NNOITORA: Keep your GRIMMJOW away from this unit. Due to a NNOITORA Unit sneak attacking a GRIMMJOW Unit in the past; all GRIMMJOW Units seem to be affected by this to a certain degree. They will often attack and insult the Unit, often using "Spoon-Head" as a trademark. He will probably win (we guarantee it, so be positive), but at the very near cost of his own life, or yours.

.

CARE & SUSTENANCE

Your GRIMMJOW Unit can wash himself, so leave him to it. Make sure to wash the dirty set of Arrancar Attire and give him the clean one. As for food, always prepare meat for your GRIMMJOW Unit twice a day. He's carnivorous and will tuck in without complaint, regardless of whether or not you bothered to cook it. He may also disappear during the day and may not tell you where he is going. This equals to two scenarios which will be addressed later.

Your Unit also requires at least 4 litres of water a day as well as a small bottle of milk. Your Unit will often require a place to sleep and recharge when he's not out battering poor souls or making your life an absolute utter misery. If you have a spare couch or mattress, you sleep on it. The GRIMMJOW has a habit of wanting personal space in the biggest area. If you don't have a spare, then you'll find yourself snoozing on the floor.

If you have reached a stage where he feels comfortable around you, then you may request that both of you use the same bed. If you're a female, he may readily agree to your terms, but you may find yourself unable to leave the bed, as per his possessive nature. Make sure you word your sentence carefully as the Unit may interpret your statement as wanting to literally sleep with him. If you're of the male gender, he may take some convincing.

But please, and we stress on the 'PLEASE!' be cautious. We don't know yet how he'll react, due to lack of proper data in this area. The slash UNIT Upgrade Program hasn't been fully completed yet.

.

SCENARIO'S

SCENARIO 1 – Your GRIMMJOW's instincts require him to hunt for food. Do not attempt to stop him as he may consider you his prey and WILL kill and eat you. Be warned that this WILL happen if you neglect him of food or try to suppress his instincts.

SCENARIO 2 – Your household has no forms of entertainment, this he's left to make some. Be warned, as you may receive threats and insurance letters if he's decided that the best logical action for his boredom is to beat the living daylights out of someone.

WARNING! If Scenario 1 occurs, be ready for a large animal being brought into the household, often dead though sometimes not, (think of kittens playing with their food; AKA poor mice).

For more help, see 'page 43' if any other problems occur.

.

INSTINCTS AND LOGISTICS 

While your GRIMMJOW may seem reckless, he does use logic in situations. This can end up good or bad. It's mostly bad; for you. He can use his PESQUISA tracker to identify and determine the strength of possible opponents. Be warned that he isn't indestructible. Make sure to keep his sword sharp. As an ARRANCAR MODEL, and an ESPADA Generation Two Model at that, he has remarkable resilience. Just treat him right and life's rewards will come in due time.

Injuries are now easy to treat with the brand-new MEDI-HEAL that come free of charge in every MODEL. If your GRIMMJOW Unit decides to 'playfully' hunt you due to his nature of chasing anything that moves then lock yourself in the nearest safe-room. Be warned that this'll only slow him down. As we said earlier, we designed the Unit to be far stronger than you. You should see if you can try to convince him that your mutilated body is not as tasty as a full-cooked brunch.

ADVICE/AKA – THE RULES!

Here are some precious rules that we at Bleach Industries have made due to the recent reports of hostile and rather unnatural behaviour from GRIMMJOW units.

- Don't mistreat, make fun of or bully the GRIMMJOW. He'll kill you. If we find out about this, then don't expect to be brought back from the dead.

- Be wary of interactions with other Units. Due to his possessive nature, you may be confronted by GRIMMJOW after visiting a friend/co-worker, and if you don't provide a satisfactory answer quickly enough, you may find yourself screwed, and quite literally at that.

- If he starts getting lonely, then quickly find the FRACCION guide before he starts 'practising' football with your head. Purchase some of the GRIMMJOW's FRACCIONES to keep him company. You may find yourself rewarded for this act of kindness by the GRIMMJOW Unit, depending on your current relationship with him.

- If you want to activate his Resurrección, then give him his sword and state the codeword in a loud clear voice. His clothes will morph into his Resurrección clothing. Note that if you have an unstable relationship, then all you're doing is making it easier for GRIMMJOW to kill you. But if not, you have a nice kitty cat that'll make any fangirl go, "KAWAII!" But of course, you'd do well to keep fangirls away. You don't want GRIMMJOW put under arrest for murder do you?

.

FAQ's (FREQUENTLY ASKED QUESTIONS)

The Question - My GRIMMJOW Unit is trying to kill me! Why's this?

Answer. This either stems from your neglect of GRIMMJOW, or due to your allowance of him to be the dominant due to giving him too much submission. To fix this, attempt a quick reboot. If you can get close enough that is.

The Question - My GRIMMJOW Unit is far more stressed and aggressive. What's happened?

Answer. Your GRIMMJOW Unit has come into contact with an AIZEN, ICHIGO or ULQUIORRA Unit and has been beaten or berated by them. Try to give him some help or give him something to eat or alternatively give him some space before doing so. At the end of the day, he'll show his appreciation in some way or form.

The Question –HELL INDUSTRIES – WARNING! Recipient is deceased, death by GRIMMJOW.

Answer. We're not touching that question with a forty-foot pole. If you're dead because your Unit has slain you, then we can only assume that it's your fault. Direct any inquiries to HELL INDUSTRIES. We'll also confiscate your GRIMMJOW Unit for a period of five to ten years.

The Question – Help! My GRIMMJOW Unit isn't exactly what I wanted! For one he looks like some strange werewolf-ish monster and won't stop pinning for attention. He also killed my best friend James last week! What the hell is this? Why is he eating everything? Why won't he stop!

Answer. Goddamit, they've done it again! STOP KIDNAPPING MR RIPPER! We are sorry valued customer, as it seems you've been given the Bleach Industries Mascot and Co-Manager, Mr. Fluffy Ripper. Please stand by while we send a proper courier to fix this problem. Make sure to keep any of your friends away from him as once he's met them, he won't leave them alone due to his "everything belongs to me, and if they refuse, they will die horribly" complex. DO NOT TOUCH HIM EITHER! We engineered him with claws and teeth for a very good reason! You know why? It's to keep rabid fangirls away from us and the precious inventors who would be enslaved for life.

.

If you have any questions regarding your GRIMMJOW Unit, then contact us via the number of the box. We apologise for the inconvenience of the SLASH Units. We'll start shipping them soon. Thank you and we hope that you and your GRIMMJOW live a happy life!

_Bleach Industries – Because no one else cares about the customer but us._

-END OF GUIDE-

_As a quick word from me, I want to say that this idea stemmed from wanting Grimmy to live, because who doesn't like him? (If you don't, watch out *grin*) Plus, Kubo never gave us that vital info on whether the lovable panther kicked the bucket or not._

_ChaoticOKMA95 =========================x_


End file.
